Burning Love
by stargatelover95
Summary: When Jack gets hurt what will sam do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters used in this story or stargate. Only the story plot.**

Season:Season seven

**Pairing(s):Jack&Sam**

**Prologue**

_**''Carter, watch out!''**_

_**''Sir wait.''**_

_**''AHH!''**_

_**''SIR!''**_

_**Before she knew it he was lying flat on his back infront of her, smoke rising from his chest from where he had been hit; the smell of burnt flesh hanging in the air.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"UNSCHEADULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION"

General Hammond soon came rushing down the spiral staircase that lead down from the briefing room upstairs,because he came down so quick he almost fell down in the process.

"Who is it Walter?"

"Recieving SG-1''s IDC sir, looks like they're coming in hot."

''Defence teams standby, open the iris."

Hammond rushed down to the gate room to await his front-line team. Then out of no-where Sam came running through the gate and crashing down onto the ramp, Daniel was shortly after. Then finally Teal'c came through carrying a very injured Colonel O'Neill.

"Get a med team in here stat! Major what happened?"

"It all happened so first sir, we were under heavy enemy fire near the gate and then the Colonel pushed me out of the way and took a hit from the enemy."

Then Janet and the rest of her team came rushing in with a gurney and other medical equipment, she then ran over to Teal'c and the Colonel.

" Quick Teal'c put him on here but be very careful," Janet instructed " Looks like he's lost alot of blood, come on people lets get him to the infirmary." With that they left for the infirmary level.

"Major debriefing 1400, understood?"

"Yes sir."

Once they were dismissed by the General, the rest of SG-1 all but ran from the gate room and followed Janet and Jack down to level 21 to await the news on their injured team mate.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Once down on Level 21 they were told to wait outside while Jack and Janet were in OR. Sam was on the verge of tears by this point she wasn't sure what she would do if she lost Jack.

Time passed slowly waiting outside those cold emotionless doors of the infirmary, both Daniel and Teal'c went and had showers and some food while they waited but Sam didn't, she couldn't.

" Sam maybe you should go get changed and have something to eat, they could still be in there for a while and-" But Sam didn't let him finish his sentence before she interupted him.

" No Daniel not till I know that he is going to be ok."

"Sam-"

"No Daniel, no."

"Fine but promise me as soon as Janet comes out and tells you that he is going to be ok that you will go get changed and get something to eat."

As daniel was leaving he saw the Genral coing in the direction from which he just came to check on the status of his 2IC, Daniel decided to go back and see what the General had to say.

"How's he doing?" The General's teaxan drawl brought Sam out of her thoughts and she turned to look up at her surrogate father.

"I don't-"

"He's going to be fine. We've got him stablised but he's still unconsious from the operation." Janet said as she walked out the white doors, into the waiting area.

"Good. Major, Dr Jackson are you reday for the debriefing?"

"I am sir, Sam what about you?"

"Sir permission to stay with Colonel O'Neill I'll get my report to you A.S.A.P."

"Permission granted, now go get cleaned up and get some food."

"Thank-you sir."

The General could see the concern in the young Major's eyes he had seen it meny times over the years whether it was at a party that both families were atteneding or at one of the many BBQ's spent at the Carter's.

"Dr Jackson could you stay with the Colonel untill the Major returns please?"

"Sure thing General."

TBC

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form

Daniel made his way to the room where Jack was resting, he took one of the stools that were in the room and placed it next to Jack's bed, he took a moment to think how many times any of them had sat here and how long it would be before one of them wouldn't make it.

He started to go through the translation he found while they were on P4X-796, he heard a noise coming from Jack's direction to see Jack mumbling something.

"Jack? You awake?"

"Car..look.."

"Jack?"

"S..m..Sam.."

Then suddenly his eyes burst open and were searching around the room untill they fell on Daniel's face, he went to sit up but his whole body shook with pain.

"Jack, calm down, you were hit really badly and were only out of surgery about half an hour ago."

"Daniel? Sam? Where is she Daniel? Is she ok?"

At that moment Sam came into the room but before she made her presence known to Daniel or Jack, she listened to their conversation for a few moments and was shocked by what she heard.

"It's ok Jack, Sam's fine you saved her."

"I had to Daniel, I love her."

"I know."

He then continued looking at the book that was rested in his lap, Sam waited a few moments taking in the piece of information she just learned before she entered the room as if she hadn't been listening, to the conversation between the man she loved and the other who she considered a brother.

"Thanks for watching him for me Daniel, you can go to the debriefing now if you want."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Yeah, tell the General I'll have the report on his desk by tomorrow morning."

He nodded, said goodbye and went to the debriefing on level 28. When Sam looked around she saw that Jack had fallen back to sleep. She sighed, took the no vacant stool and started on the report she promised the General she would do for the morning. Jack started to mumble in his sleep again, as Sam looked up from her laptop to check on him.

"Sa..m! Daniel..is she....ok?"

"I'm fine sir."

"Daniel...I...Love..Her.."

"Sir wake up."

He started to wake up more and his brown eyes opened slowly to find her blue eyes, she was now standing above him directly.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Their eyes stayed locked for mere moments, and then a smile broke out on her face she was so happy that he was going to be alright she had missed seeing his brown eyes. He soon broke into her thoughts by speaking.

"There it is" Jack was smiling back up at her.

"There's what sir?"

"That smile I've been waiting for"

Sam was taken back by that comment and started to blush, it had been years since they had flirted like this.

"I see your feeling better, sir"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You jumped between me and an incoming shot from the enemy sir, on P4X-796 sir."

"Oh yeah. It's coming back bit by bit."

TBC


End file.
